<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm here (i'm not going anywhere), by Raging_Nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904536">i'm here (i'm not going anywhere),</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd'>Raging_Nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm pretty sure, Kissing, Muteness, Reunions, Selective Muteness, alune is there too, but she really says one thing, i think, sooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aphelios and Sona reunite after time apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sona Buvelle/Aphelios (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm here (i'm not going anywhere),</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy it! Wrote this for a friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Apehlios wasn’t one to ignore his sister’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t afford to heed to the word of others, putting all his faith and trust in Alune, knowing she would speak and guide him. It was one of the reasons he was so stoic. He had no need to express his concern or excitement, no reason to smile or frown like something affected him. No, he hadn’t a need since Alune was with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go to her, Aphelios. You have been waiting to see her, have you not?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears, and unknowing to himself, he nods slowly, eyes widening just a bit as he catches a glimpse of bright turquoise hair, disappearing around a corner as she bounds off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alune clicks her tongue, and suddenly Aphelios remembers himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thanks the gods that he’s taller than her, his pace overtaking her own in a matter of seconds. And a matter of seconds is all he needs as he stops in front of her, light eyes meeting his own dark ones as her lips form a small ‘oh.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she’s throwing her arms around his neck, and Aphelios </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> allows himself to feel as he sinks into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso as she smiles against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sets her down, Sona’s skin is flushed but her eyes are a million times shinier, a happy smile tugging at her lips as she rests her hand on his cheek. He leans into it unconsciously, ignoring the way his eyelashes brush her palm as he closes his eyes, rubbing his thumb against her hip as he pulls her towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't need to tell him she missed him, no, she shows it in the way her lips wobble and her eyes tear up. She shows him in the way she covers his hand with his and wipes away the imaginary tears at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he shows her with the small smile only her eyes are allowed to see. He shows her with how he rests his forehead against hers. He shows her with the way the grip on her waist seems to tighten oh, so slightly, as if to say ‘i’m here; i’m not going anywhere.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs and her breath dances across his skin, and before he realizes what he’s doing, he closes the distance between them both, sighing against her lips when she slides the hand on his cheek to his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not the first time he’s kissed Sona, and he prays to the gods it isn’t the last, relishing in the way she tilts her head just so that his mouth might slot against hers even better than before. For once, he wishes he could have her here, brows pinching together just a tad when she pulls away, pecking his lips before releasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he’s thankful when she loops her arm with his, leaning against him as she carries them away, rubbing her face against his sleeve as he tangles their fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Much love, stay safe &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>